Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: [Gorillaz] Oneshot! 2D and Noodle's view on Murdoc serving in the army! And a special Christmas present to the band. R&R!


**Yay, my first songfic! This fic is about 2D reflecting on Murdoc's absence and Murdoc's POV in the army. I have no clue what the army is about, so I'm just making it all up, okay? In the end, it won't exactly make sense, so...yeah. Review, please.**

Wake Me Up When September Ends

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Seven years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

It was November. The leaves had fallen around Kong Studios, littering the graveyard. The zombies were out again, moaning and shuffling around. Kong Studios was exceptionally quiet. Too quiet. The studio had lost that homey feeling without the usually disgruntled Satanist about.

2D walked down the long corridor past Noodle's room. He stopped to listen to what was happening. Sniffling sounds were what he heard. He knocked softly on the door.

"Noodle-love? C'n I come in?" he asked, softly. He turned the knob and opened the door, walking into the room. Noodle was laying on her bed, a box of tissues next to her, and crying her eyes out. She looked up into 2D's black viods for eyes.

"Oh, 2D-san..." She rushed to him, hugged him hard, sobbing into his chest. He sat down, pulling her close, and rocking gently back and forth in an effort to comfort the guitarist.

"Ssh. It's okay, love. I'm 'ere."

"Why did Murdoc-san have to leave? We need him for Gorillaz. Without Murdoc-san, no Gorillaz." she whimpered.

"'E kept on tellin' us it was 'is band, and it was true. It is 'is band, Noodle. It'll always be 'is band."

"I miss Murdoc-san."

"I miss 'im too, love. I miss 'im too." He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and unfolded it. "He wrote us this letter. Lemme read it to you..."

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rests,_

_It never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Russel, D and Noodle-love,_

_As you can all guess, I'm pretty pissed about serving in the army, but they called me in, so I had no choice. It was either that or go to jail for another couple of years. _

_Is it lonely over there without me? How's my Winne? You'd better not have gone near it, or your nose'll be flat when I get back. And, believe me, I WILL get back._

_It's strange to me now that I think about it. While you're all over there, and I'm by myself over here. I guess you aren't going to be recording any songs without me, eh? Figures. Gorillaz wouldn't survive without me. Never forget that it's my band, MY BAND!_

_Heh heh, food over here's terrible, and we're being trained to use a firearm. I just hope I don't get sent to the war, because that'll really suck._

_What's strange is that they didn't shave my head like they did everyone else. Why, I wonder? Heh, probably knew about me. Bet they knew I'd sell their souls to Satan if they touched my hair._

_If you wanna know, I sleep in a smelly cot, sort of like my old bed in my Winne, in a bunkbed. I get top bunk. There's also not a lot of women here. And the faggot I sleep above is gay, which makes everything worse. Plus he snores, and I can't sleep a wink!_

_Jeez, I never thought I'd say this, but I do miss you guys. Write again soon._

_Murdoc "The Niccals"_

Murdoc put his pen down and sealed the envelope, tucking it in a small box he kept on his bed.

"Dammit, all this guilt in me..." he muttered. Laying on his cot and falling asleep.

He'd mail the letter first thing in the morning.

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Ring out the bells again,_

_Like we did when Spring began._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Noodle had fallen asleep, so 2D tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He shut the door quietly, heading towards the lift to the carpark and heading to his room. He glanced at Murdoc's Winnebago, sitting, empty in the carpark. Cortez, Murdoc's pet raven, was kept in there, but 2D remembered Murdoc gave him plenty of food. That bird wasn't stupid; he knew where Murdoc kept the goods, and exactly how to get to them.

He sighed, opening the door to his own room, and flopping down on the bed.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Muds," he whispered. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed his heart out. "Why'd you have to leave? Can't you see we need you here with us? You're my best friend, Muds, my best friend..."

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rests,_

_It never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_You're my best friend, Muds, my best friend..._

Murdoc sat up in his bed, panting. He sighed. "It was a dream. It was all just a bloody dream..." He lay back down and stared at the ceiling until the drill sergeant came and ordered them all to stand. He came around, looking at them all. He paced in front of them, finally stopping in front of Murdoc.

"Murdoc Niccals?"

"Sir, yes, sir?"

"Your debt of 2,760 hours has been paid. You can go."

"I'm...being dismissed?"

"Yes, you can go. Gather your stuff. The boys in Sector D124 are assigned to take you back to England."

Murdoc gave a little salute and did as he was told. He took out his anti-cross, that had been packed up with his things since he'd first left, kissed it and put it on. He'd felt empty without it...and without the band.

As he left, he whistled to himself. This would be the band's best Christmas present ever.

_Summer has come and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers come to pass,_

_Twenty years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

The figure quietly snuck in Kong Studios, without waking anyone, snickering to itself. It sat down in a chair by the Christmas tree and waited, patiently, for morning to come.

_Wake me up when September ends._

2D staggered into the kitchen, sleepy-eyed, grabbing a glass of water and popping a couple of pills. He'd woke up with a migraine. What a way to spend Christmas, without the full band and with a headache. He figured he'd wait by the tree, wait for Noodle and Russel to come down, wait for Noodle to open her presents, see her face light up in happiness. But her smile would be fake, like everyone else's at Kong Studios.

Nothing seemed real anymore. Not food, or music, and especially wrestling...well, that wasn't real in the first place, but...Nothing seemed to bring true happiness to anyone's lives anymore. The zombies didn't attack anymore. The band couldn't make music anymore. And there was this enormous cloud of guilt, sadness, regret, depression. All of this without...

"Merry Christmas, Brainache..."

That voice! 2D looked up to see the outline of a person sitting in a chair. In the candlelight, 2D could faintly make out black hair...and a glowing red eye...it couldn't be...

"M-Muds...?"

He turned on the light, and sure enough, he was there, sitting in a chair. His black hair was still wet from the falling snow outside. He had no shirt, only jeans, but he had tied red and black ribbons with a skull charm clasp around his chest. He was leaning back in the chair, looking very relaxed, a smug grin on his face.

"OI, MURDOC!" 2D yelled, waking Russel and Noodle, who staggered downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Can't a man get any sleep?" he then noticed the bassist sitting by the Christmas tree.

"MURDOC-SAN!" Noodle shrieked, embracing him. He hugged back. "Oi, I missed you, Noodle-love," he said.

"You tossers like your Christmas present?" Murdoc asked. Russel and 2D hugged their friend. Murdoc sighed, hugging back. Now everythiing was complete. It had turned out to be the best Christmas Gorillaz had ever had.

_Wake me up when September ends._

**YAY! I finished! And I did math. Here's the story summarized to help people understand what's going on.**

**Murdoc had gotten a letter from the army saying he had to serve 2,760 hours of army-time, so basically three months, because **

**September has 30 days, October has 31 days, November has 30 days and December has 31 days. Add 30, 31, 30, and 31 and you get 122, subtract 7 because this is Christmas, and get 115 days. 115 (days) x 24 (hours per day) 2,760 hours.**

**The Gorillaz still in Kong are moping around really sad because their friend is gone.**

**Then it goes into Murdoc's letter. **

**Then Gorillaz are still moping.**

**Then Murdoc gets released from army time! Yay!**

**Then he sneaks into Kong studios, in preparation for Christmas day.**

**Then 2D finds Murdoc and everyone has a happy Christmas. **

**I wrote this because I was bored. Thank you everyone, and thanks to Green Day for inspiring me, (Green Day, the band, if there's a username called Green Day, I meant the band...) Review please!**


End file.
